50:50
by A Lii Enn
Summary: "...hari pertama dia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk keluar dari daerah ini dan mencapai pemukiman warga dan hari kedua dia melakukan hal yang sama sekali kita tidak inginkan dan hari terakhir dia bisa menghancurkan kita." Silahkan Buka dan Baca


Jumat, 13-februari 09.39 pm

 _Peringatan. Peringatan. Keamanan sektor utama dijebol. Silahkan tinggalkan gedung. Sekali lagi silahkan tinggalkan gedung. Jangan panik. Ikuti jalur yang sudah disediakan. Ini bukan latihan._

Rusuh. Itulah hal pertama yang menggambarkan keadaan di sepanjang koridor gedung bercat putih yang warnanya membuat mata sakit itu. Semua bergerak menuju satu arah yaitu pintu berlebelkan darurat. Suara huru-hara orang-orang berseragam putih itupun tak bisa meredamkan suara benda-benda pecah dibalik kokoknya pintu besi yang bertuliskan sektor utama tersebut, jelas saja ruangan itu paling gaduh karena sumber keadaan kacau itu ada didalam ruangan tersebut seperti yang disiarkan oleh speaker yang berada dipenjuru gedung. Selang beberapa menit kemudian koridor yang semulanya penuh akan orang-orang berlari kini menjadi sepi bagaikan area pemakaman saat malam menjelang, namun lain halnya dengan yang ada dibalik pintu besi itu, dibalik pintu itu masih saja terdengar suara gaduh yang diiringi dengan suara teriakan yang memekakan telinga. Entah teriakan siapa itu kawan. Lihat saja keadaan didalam sana kalau kau ingin mengetahuinya! Kalau kau tak percaya! Sangat porak poranda bukan? Pecahan-pecahan kaca bersatu dengan berliter-liter liquid berwarna hijau terang yang menggenangi ruangan tersebut setinggi mata kakimu. Dan disana masih terdapat 4 orang berseragam putih yang seragamnya kini bercampur dengan liquid hijau terang tersebut, dari sorot mata mereka saja kau bisa mengasumsikan terpancarnya rasa kekhawatiran, ketakutakan, ketidakpercayaan, disertai kepanikan karena proyek yang mereka kerjakan selama bertahun-tahun ini porak poranda. Ya sebuah proyek rahasia milik pemerintah yang berada dalam divisi mereka, proyek senjata biologis yang di gadang-gadang bisa membantu pemerintah dalam memenangkan perang yang tengah berkecamuk. Proyek bernamakan fifthudel atau lebih jelasnya proyek setengah manusia setengah iblis. Proyek yang dikerjakan oleh mereka, ilmuan-ilmuan terbaik pada bidangnya. Namun angan tinggalah angan, proyek yang sebentar lagi akan selesai ini saat percobaan terakhir malah membuat kekacauan. Ya, kekacauan yang besar. Padahal isi dibalik tabung yang pecah berkeping-keping tersebut adalah satu-satunya sampel yang bisa mencapai fase 98% kesempurnaan. Kalau kau telisik lebih jauh diruangan ini masih terdapat beberapa tabung kaca yang masih berdiri kokoh tiap sisi ruangan dengan komputer yang mengelilingi tabungnya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan meski didalam tabung berliquid hijau terang tersebut terdapat makhluk menyerupai manusia yang disetiap inci tubuhnya dipasang selang-selang yang mengalirkan cairan berwarna perak. Namun apa? Makhluk-makhluk tersebut seakan tak peduli dengan keadaan diluar tabung mereka, zona nyaman eh?

"Haruno! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" teriak seorang pria paruh baya yang ber _nametag_ Uchiha kepada seorang wanita yang tengah meringkuk dibalik meja yang berada dekat dengan pecahan tabung. Masih tetap meringkuk wanita itu menjawab, "kesalahan sistem! Saat saya sedang mengecek masuknya serum kedalam tubuh S-1 tiba-tiba tubuhnya menolak dan dia menjadi diluar kendali dan beberapa saat kemudian tabung menjadi pecah!"

Menarik rambutnya dengan frustasi sang Uchiha kembali berujar, "Hyuga! Nara! Cek keberadaan makhluk itu! Kita tak bisa membiarkannya berkeliaran! Kalian tahu akibatnya kan!"

Kedua pria itu pun segera menuju komputer yang melingkari tabung S-1 dengan cepat mereka memasukan perintah dan mencari keberadaan produk S-1 ini, "sialan! Kalau sampai dia bereproduksi habislah kita! Apalagi bukan dengan pasangannya tapi dengan ras kita."

"Hyuga, 2 hari tenggat waktu dimana kita harus menemukan S-1 tersebut! Hari pertama dia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk keluar dari daerah ini dan mencapai pemukiman warga dan hari kedua dia melakukan hal yang sama sekali kita tidak inginkan dan hari terakhir dia bisa menghancurkan kita."

Keempat ilmuan tersebut pun segera bangkit dari kepanikannya dan kembali bekerja.

' _Semoga sempat,'_ batin mereka semua.

* * *

A Lii Enn mempersembahkan

50:50

Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: Mature

Warning: Typo. Alayew. Lemon in next chapter.

* * *

Sabtu, 14-februari 22.58 pm

Distrik Konoha, sebuah wilayah dimana tempat hiburan kelas wahid berada, daerah ini ditandai dengan cahaya lampu yang menarangi tiap sisinya membuat gemerlapnya bulan dan bintang dilangit sana menjadi temaram. Disini hiburan apa yang kau cari pasti ada. Orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini adalah golongan menengah keatas, ditandai dengan barang-barang mewah yang melekat ditubuh mereka serta kendaraan bermerk yang mereka tunggangi menegaskan kepada siapapun di strata sosial apa mereka berada. Saling tersenyum ramah satu sama lain namun dibalik semua itu ada maksud tersembunyi dihati mereka yaitu memamerkan apa yang mereka pakai dan mereka punya. Sungguh ironis, ditengah perang yang tengah berkecamuk mereka malah berfoya-foya, memenuhi nafsu duniawi mereka. Padahal di luaran sama ada banyak orang yang untuk membeli seteguk air bersih saja tak mampu.

Di sepanjang jalan yang bangunan berjejer rapi ada satu bangunan megah yang berada diujung jalan seakan dia adalah poros wilayah tersebut.. Tanpa perlu menegaskan lebih jauh bangunan itu adalah bangunan yang paling ramai dikunjungi hingga menyebabkan antrian panjang orang-orang yang ingin masuk kedalam sana. Bangunan itu mempunyai gaya arsitektur romawi kuno, dengan pilar-pilar yang menjunjung tinggi hingga langit-langit disertai lampu-lampu jenis uplight yang sengaja dipasang disekitar taman bangunan tersebut untuk menegaskan fasad atau tampak muka bangunan itu. Bangunan itu pun dijaga dengan penjagaan yang ketat di satu-satunya akses masuk yang ada disana, setiap orang yang masuk harus melalui 2 tahap pemeriksaan. Beda halnya jika mereka tamu _vip_ mereka bisa dengan bebas melengang masuk tanpa harus mengantri seperti yang lain, namun asal kau tau saja ada harga mahal yang harus dibayarkan jika kau mau masuk kedalam golongan tersebut. Lihat saja orang-orang yang masuk lewat jalur vip tersebut, memang benar orang yang mengantri juga memakai baju yang harganya selangit namun orang yang masuk lewat jalur _vip_ lebih memakai pakaian yang harganya mungkin bisa berkali-kali lipat. Dan selain itu yang masuk jalur _vip_ bukan hanya dari kalangan konglomerat saja namun ada dari kalangan dunia hiburan bahkan dari dunia politikpun ada. padahal saat kau masuk kedalam sana semua akan membaur menjadi satu tapi yah apa boleh dikata, gengsi menjadi nomer satu di distrik ini.

"Eh, nona? Bukannya tadi sudah masuk bersama teman-temannya yang lain?" tanya salah satu petugas keamanan kepada seorang gadis yang sedang mematung di pintu masuk _Vip_. Sang gadis menatap petugas keamanan itu sejenak dan segera melegangkan kaki jenjangnya untuk masuk kebangunan itu dengan diiringi tatapan mata kagum dan iri dari pengunjung yang masih saja mengantri untuk masuk.

Suara dentuman musik mulai terdengar saat memasuki bangunan ini, ternyata dibalik tampilannya yang megah laksana museum ataupun kantor pemerintahan, bangunan ini adalah sebuah klub malam. Pengunjunganya tak pandang usia, baik dari kalangan anak muda hingga orang tua bergabung menjadi satu di lantai dansa, saling bercengkrama satu sama lain dan jangan lupa saling menggoda lawan jenisnya dan berakhirlah mereka di kamar hotel pada keesokan harinya. Ya klub malam ini mengunakan konsep utama sebagai klub malam namun pada lantai teratasnya terdapat hotel bintang 5 yang bisa disewa oleh pengunjung yang ingin menghabiskan malam penuh cinta disini. Tenang, kerahasiaan terjamin. Jadi yah banyak sekali aksi tikung menikung antara suami-istri, tunangan, serta pasangan kekasih disini. Skandal apapun yang ada disini tak akan keluar lewat celah manapun, inilah yang menjadikan klub malam ini digandrugi banyak orang yang sekedar mencari hiburan ataupun mencari kehangatan yang tak bisa mereka temui dirumah.

Lihatlah bahkan dipojokan sana terdapat pasangan muda-mudi yang saling adu mulut dan main tangan hingga menimbulkan suara desahan desahan kenikmatan. Ya benar sekali mereka bukan bertengkar atau apapun itu tapi mereka saling berciuman panas, memanggut bibir pasangannya satu sama lain dan juga sesekali tangan sang pemuda menelusup masuk ke dress hitam ketat yang dipakai sang gadis, yang menimbulkan suara erangan. Hal ini pun menjadi tontonan gratis bagi teman-teman mereka yang menyaksikan adegan panas itu sedari dari sambil meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Menyadari hal itu sang gadis menyudahkan adegan panasnya dia pun membisikan sesuatu ke pada sang pujaan hati, " Sasuke, aku ke toilet dulu. Lipstik ku rusak nih!" pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis dengan seringai seksi dari bibirnya yang juga ternodai dengan lipstik merah yang dipakai sang gadis itu. Sang gadis pun berjalan menjauh meninggalkan pujaan hatinya dan teman-temannya yang mulai bersiul-siul dibelakang sana.

" _Oh my gosh_ gila si Sakura. Mau aja sama cowok _Hyper_ seks kaya lo." Ujar Ino, gadis yang sedang melingkarkan tangannya mesra kepinggang pemuda yang sedaritadi menguap malas menyaksikan adegan panas itu, Shikamaru namanya.

"Iya. Gue juga ga habis pikir kenapa si Sakura si _miss_ tak tersentuh mau sama si homo yang satu ini." Lanjut Naruto yang segera disikut oleh gadis disampingnya yaitu Hinata. Sasuke yang diberi komentar negatif itu segera tersenyum misterius dan berkata, "kalian saja yang tidak tahu kelakuan asli Sakura." Sasuke segera meneguk habis minumannya dan berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan gadis bernama Sakura yang pergi duluan tadi dengan diiringi tatapan 'kita tau lo mau ngapain'.

"Hah, pasti mereka mau menyewa kamar lagi nih. Hinata ikutan yuk~~~~" Hinata yang digoda seperti itu oleh Naruto hanya bisa tersipu malu, belum sempat ia mengiyakan ajakan Naruto, kepala Naruto sudah dihadiahi jitakan oleh kakak sepupunya yang duduk disebelah Naruto. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan. "cih over protektif seperti biasa" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit dan kembali ingin dihadiahi jitakan mematikan oleh calon kakak iparnya, Neji yang sedang tangannya ditahan oleh Tenten, Tunangannya.

"Berani melakukan hal itu dengan Hinata didepanku. Aku pastikan, keturunan Uzumaki selesai pada masamu!"  
Semua yang mendengar ancaman Neji tersebut hanya bisa bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan Neji lakukan kepada Naruto, bahkan Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya, aduh kakak sepupunya benar-benar kelewatan protektif!

...

Karena berjalan sambil memainkan handphonenya Sasuke tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga menyebabkan orang itu terhuyung kebelakang. Menyadari hal tersebut Sasuke segera menarik tangan orang tersebut dan terjadilah adegan saling berhimpitan satu sama lain. Sasuke pun menyadari ada dua benjolan empuk yang tengah menghimpit dadanya dan menyebabkan darahnya berdesir.

'tak memakai bra. Eh?' pikirnya nakal.

Menyadari hal itu Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap gadis yang sedang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan datar. Sasuke kaget karena gadis itu adalah gadis yang sedang dipacarinya-Sakura, seingatnya tadi saat dia menjamah Sakura, dia masih memakai bra. Menyadari hal itu Sasuke menyeringai nakal ke arah Sakura dan berkata, "nakal. Tapi aku suka." Segera saja Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan menuju lift dan memencet tombol dimana hotel berada.

Bersambung.

* * *

A/N:

Oke fine. Saya mulai mengupdate fanfic2 alay saya yang lain meskipun belum kelar. Rencananya saya hanya membuat chapter sesuai perjalanan si fifthudel ini. Dan benar sekali ff ini sdh dibuat dr bulan februari. Lol.


End file.
